The Berserk Sage and the King of the Pirates
by uzlertaz
Summary: Well. Here's a question, what happens when I go to the world of One Piece? Read this and find out. Looking for more ideas.


I wake up in a white room, laying down. My head killing me. 'Fuck, I must of drank too much.'

The person standing next to me, stares down and nods a bit. Words forming from it. "Well, this is unexpected"

Bloody fucking understatement. One minute I'm almost run over by a car and the next I'm here.. Wait a moment.. Wait a BLOODY fucking moment. "I'm dead aren't I?"

The thing, person, what ever the fuck it is nods. And looks at me strangly, tilts it's head and walks over to a table. Takes a book, and starts to list my good deeds. Too many to friggen count. I can't help being a good person. "It seems that your Karma has given you a choice. To move on, or to be put in another place. Know you will recieve abilities far outside common sense." The Being says with a smirk, and sits next to me. I look at it, smiling and laughing a bit. "Common Sense doesn't exist, it's only part of the reality that we perceive that is Common." I grin, nodding as I knew it was true. This very experience proving my point. The being laughing wit me, nodding as it had a toothy grin. "You are very right there. So, where do you want to go, and what do you want to have?" It asks me, the 'Death God' speaks slowly. I call it a 'Death God' because that's the only thing that makes any sense. "The World of One Piece." It opens the book it had once more, nodding. "My Epitath, The Beserk Sage. My abilities? Hah. I want to use EVERY devil fruit and still be able to swim. The Mimic-Mimic No Mi" The 'Death God' laughs, I laugh. It hands me this strange black fruit. I take a bite of it and fall back into unconsiousness.  
Fuck.. My friggen head.. Only once had I experienced that sort of feeling.. It was when I was hit with a wooden Baseball bat thrown at my head. The Gore flowing down my head, spinters stuck in my skill. The memory sickened me, throwing up and trying to get up. Failing only to fall back down on the ground. Fuck me.. This'll be an issue for a while. A person comes and picks me up, I fall asleep as they carry me. Me grinning a bit as I was pretty sure it was Garp.

I'd wake up in a bed, the Big Marine grinning as he spoke. "Hahah.. You are a lucky one. I don't know what happened to you, but you are somewhat safe for now." I'd look at him, grinning as well. "When you nearly die because you accidently fall asleep while using a Devil Fruit. Never a good thing." I'd smile a bit, saying that and nodding as I was indeed lucky. He smiles wildy "You are a strange one, me saying that is quite a compliment considering my grandson."  
Heh.. This is perfection, maybe I'll get to meet the Pirate King himself. Be a part of his crew.

"Heh. It can't be that bad, I mean. What is the WORST that could happen?" He'd laugh a bit, nodding as he said it. "Boy wants to be the Pirate King, his father is a Revolutionary, and I just want to protect my family." I'd smile a bit, shaking my head. "That is a lofty dream, but it sounds like you actually believe he can do it." We drink and talk for the next few weeks, the old man and I getting along famously and even saving his butt from some random Pirate Crew that almost killed him.  
One the Deck of Vice Admiral Garp's ship, he and I were arm wrestling once again, I was winning. Even as a Cannon shot into the hull we focused on each others eyes. "Call it a draw?" The old man says to me, me grinning and picking up my Sword with my other hand. "Well, we do have some uninvited guests Garp." The marines staring at me the whole time, muttering "He's a monster." I can't find flaw in that, actually I invite it. "Hey Garp, do you mind if I take care of them? I need a good work out." The old man laughs and nods, I'd take to the Sky with one of my Mimic'd Powers, capturing the Pirates and Sinking the ship as the last of the Pirates was on Garps ship. "Bounty money. Bounty Money.. Ooo. Your an expensive one." I'd be looking through the Bounties that the Marines had, lucky that the foolish Pirates were still alive. "Bwhahaha. Why don't you join the Marines Boy?" The Old man grins and laughs, me smiling as I shook my head. "I like being a Bounty Hunter, but I guess I can enlist."  
Not the plan, but I liked the old man. Luffy and I would probably meet later on. The Old man laughs and takes me to meet Senny. Sengoku, the Fleet Admiral impressed with my powers and my fighting ability interviews me with a smile. "Well. You are a very unique case for the Marines. A few ex-bounty hunters do join, but never one like yourself. The Devil Fruit that you have is unique from what i hear." I'd grin, nodding. "I call it the Mimic-Mimic Fruit. Rather fitting when you can Mimic all the Devil Fruit powers you see." He'd look at me, shocked and Garp would nod a bit as he saw it in action. "The kid is strong, even without Haki he can take me down in a fight. And that's when he's shackled with Seastone Cuffs." I'd laugh a bit, remembering when we had a bet. "Yeah. We took a bet. I was shackled with Seastone Cuffs for a week, if I could survive and beat him at the end of that week he'd teach me Haki. Still waiting for him to make good on that promise." Sengoku, looked at Garp then at Me. Looking down and shaking his head a bit. "I have no words for how idiotic that is, but it only proves that he is a very good canidate for the Marines. Question is does he have a connection with Pirates?" I'd take that question myself. "Your intellegence network won't be able to find anything like that, because it doesn't exist." Being honest, I didn't have a connection to them yet. I'd get into the Marines, worked my ass off taking down Pirates and bandits like crazy. Getting promoted to Vice Admiral, my men calling me "The Beserk Sage" a crazy battle maniac who's intelligent as he is violent. It was still 3 years before Luffy's journy began, so I continued taking down pirates.

I actually got to meet the Old Man on a trip. "Gurarara. It's the Marines boys."

"Shirohige! Stand down men. Me and the old Man have a bit of a chat to have." The old man eyes me, grinning and nodding. "I am here on the Behalf of the Next Pirate King Old man. To tell the truth two more years I can retire." He'd grin wildly. "A Marine saying that about a pirate means quite a lot. What is your name?" I'd smile a bit, taking out some good wine that I got and throwing it to him. "My name is Michael. Admiral Haines. This is a present, take it or don't." He'd grin a bit more.

2 Years later, I'd retire from the Marines. Me grinning wildy as Garp and Sengoku pratically begged me not to. "Sorry guys. I have a promise to keep." They'd tear up a bit, me grinning a bit as I nodded. They'd give me my severance pay, a couple billion of bellies, a Sea Stone Sword, and a Ship of my own. Getting to where Luffy picked up Zoro a month or two before he arrived. Seeing the events that happened for myself and being sickened by there actions. "Pitty. Pitty. Is this all the Marines amount to these days?" I'd say to the Marines behind the blond boy. "What are you going on about? I'll have you know my father is a Captian of the Marines." He'd yell it, spitting all over the place. Me wiping my face as I was a bit angry. "Kid. You are quite lucky that I don't fight weaklings." I'd show him my Marine Admiral Crest, and he'd freeze on the spot. The marines behind him saluting. "At ease men. I retired a couple of months ago. I'm here to up keep a promise that I made to a Vice Admiral. You don't interfere with me, I won't kill you." I'd smirk wildly. Smiling and nodding.  
A few minutes before Luffy arrived, I was sitting on the wall. Eating popcorn and watching Zoro tied up. Admiring the man for his dedication. The Straw Hat arrives and comes up next to me, I'd offer him some of my popcorn. "So that's Zoro." The Straw Hat asked, me nodding a bit as I smiled. "That he is. I've been waiting for you to arrive Luffy." He'd eye me a bit, me grinning and nodding as I took out a letter and my Marine Crest. "Your grandfather asked me to keep an eye on you, and to help you out a bit." I'd burn the Marine Crest, me grinning a bit more.

We'd raid the Marine base together, me and Luffy fighting together, saving Zoro. Both he and I joining his crew. "Captian. Where next?" I'd ask grinning a bit. Zoro eyeing me a bit after he saw me fight. For the moment I was the only sane one on the crew.  
Well, shit. You know how that goes down, we save Chu-Chu's shop beat down Buggy with relitive ease, Zoro get's hurt. Nami joins us, temporarily. NEXT stop, Syrup Village. We'd have the whole Dream talk which is really boring and drawn out. "My dream? To find true justice."

The Crew eyes me a bit, I'd grin as the Captian laughs. "That was expected. Nami, I was a Marine before I joined this crew." The Captian nods, me grinning a bit more as Zoro chuckled as well. The Naviagtor gasps a bit, shaking a bit as she realized who I was. "Zoro, Luffy.. This Guy is 'The Beserk Sage Killer of Millions of Pirates, Executioner of the Marines', Marine Admiral Michael Haines..." She'd shreak and yell a bit, me grinning a bit as I made a bet with her, admitidly best choice I could of made. "I bet you, next island we're on there'll be some shit scared sniper and three wimps." Ussop, bloody friggen. I can wait to unleash my full rage when I meet Arlong, the bastard deserves it. We land, and loe and behold. One Shit Scared Sniper, and three wimps. "I'll be taking my Million Berri. Thank you very kindly." I'd say with glee. The Navigator tries to bribe me out of her debt, and to be honest. I take her up on her offer, but nothing sexual. I take her out on a REAL date, one can't expect people to be all crazy all the time Y'know. "Y'know. I actually like you Nami. Tell you what. I'll make an investment in the Crew if you join." She'd eye me a bit strangly, me grinning a bit as I looked at her. "I know about your tatoo. I could tell the first time we met. Well. To be honest, he is my Last target as a Marine." She'd eye me with a sad smile, knowing that I full well could beat Arlong on my own.


End file.
